devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Scale Mail
|romaji = Sukērumēru|other_names = Forbidden Move|type = Technique|forms = Various|abilities = Various}}Scale Mail, also known as the Forbidden Move, is the evolved form of Ancient Relics in which their full powers can be released. Summary Azazel claims that Scale Mail is a "bug" in the system created by the God from the Bible, which can upset the balance of the world. Scale Mail is initially considered a forbidden power by the Three Factions. It is known as the ultimate state of activation for a Ancient Relic. Scale Mail is often triggered by high emotions combined with a change in the heart or spirit of the wielder. It can also be activated when the user is faced with a disadvantageous situation, such as the time when Uma had to go up against both San Wukong and Rias. According to Azazel, the possibilities of the Scale Mail can be divided into three categories. The majority of Scale Mail, including the Sub-Species, could be placed under the Crest Side. The Crest side is classified under strengthening, evolving to a point of transformation. By pursuing the arrogance of themselves and the Ancient Relic, one can further evolve the Scale Mail creating a fusion state with their Ancient Relic to produce the Abyss Side. The third type, Ex Side consist of the Scale Mail that couldn’t be categorized under the previous two categories due to their sudden variation, and is considered as exceptions among exceptions. Abilities Scale Mail is the most powerful manifestation of all Ancient Relics in which the possessor's feelings trigger this evolution. Once reached, Scale Mail can be entered again far more easily than the first time. With proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time, as with the case of Vali and Grandhelm. While initially both Arthur and Uma could only maintain it for short periods of time, undergoing intense training helped them improve this time. When first introduced, Vali could maintain his Scale Mail for a month, and Grandhelm could maintain to for three months. As revealed in the short story "Yuri in Wonderland", the Scale Mail can also be lost. The remaining remnant of the Hero Faction was discovered to have lost his Scale Mail ability after he was sent to the Underworld. The reason is quite possibly due to his feeling of "satisfaction" since he was able to retaliate against the Lucifuge group. This means that similar to how a change in one's feelings can "unlock" the Scale Mail ability, another change in the opposite manner could have the reverse effect. Forms Crest Side Scale The regular state of Scale Mail through strengthening. It consist of a Ancient Relic's original Scale Mail. It is the most common state of Scale Mail. The Sub-Species Scale Mail also consist of this category. The Sub-Species Scale Mail creates a different form than the actual ones. Sub-Species Scale Mail have a tendency to take the form of the user's desired ability in addition to the original. The method to attaining a Sub-Species Scale Mail is currently unknown but it seems to involve the user's personality. Abyss Side Scale By desiring to further improve oneself after attaining the Scale Mail, it's possible for the Scale Mail to undergo further change. Loup Garou awakened the of the Frosted Heavens by further polishing the Rivalled Sub-Zero. Ex Side Scale This class of Scale Mail belongs to a category that can't be classified under any of the known category due to being an irregular, either due to sudden change or it being a combination of the known categories. Uma's Rebirth Protocol and Rising Cardinal King which is made possible through the Evil Pieces, Saji's Scale Mail is formed through the combination of his 5 Ancient Relics into one are among the known examples of this category. Known Scale Mails : • Zenith's St. Longinus : → St. Longinus' Will (Holy Spear that Incarnates White Will) : → Dante's Paradise (Heavenly Ring Holy Dante’s Enveloped in Brightness Which Brings the Polar Night Orbs): Kemo Kemo's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It creates a ring of light and seven orbs around him. Each orb providing him with a special ability, and the Zenith's St. Longinus is still a spear which he can use. : • Tempest Gunner : → Gemini Queen Inferior (White Wings of the Thunderbird Queen): Mephisto Lucifuge's Scale Mail of Tempest Gunner. In this form Mephisto possesses 12 golden wings, with 4 of them compared to the Thunderbird Queen, Gemini on his back and an golden orb above his head, and an plat of on his left arm. Mephisto creates countless bubbles, trapping his opponents within them. Mephisto then controls the climate within these bubbles to attack those trapped within, creating Intensely violent hurricanes, freezing cold air which freezes everything, and vicious torrents of lightning. : • Annihilation Pump : → A''nnihilation Pump: Violet Scale Mail'' (Violet Armor of the Lightning Dragon Emperor): covers the user in a violet armor that embodies the power of the Violet Dragon Emperor Dragon Emperor. : • Dividing Wings : → Dividing Wings: White Scale Mail (White Armor of the Silver Dragon Emperor): covers the user in a white armor that embodies the power of the White Dragon Emperor. : • Booster : → Booster: Green Scale Mail (Green Armor of the Natural Dragon Empress): covers the user in a green armor that embodies the power of the Green Dragon Empress. : • Paradise Gap : → Paradise of Creation (Utopia of Mist): creates a much stronger barrier than the Paradise Gap and it can also create numerous barrier-related devices. : • Alchemists Tyrant : → Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky : Donato's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It creates thirteen gigantic monsters (one Jabberwocky and twelve Bandersnatches). Both type of monsters have the ability to create smaller copies of themselves, while the Jabberwocky has enhanced regenerative abilities allowing it to heal rapidly from any external injury and reattach severed limbs. : • Dictator's Nemu : → Nemu Rex Tyranno (Iron Skin of the Lion King): Dictators Nemu's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It covers the user in a Golden Lion Armor that highly augments the wielder's power. It also provides him protection from projectile attacks. : • Incinerator's Anthem : → Cremation Antiphona Calvario (Cremated Verdict of St. Peter): Walburga's Sub-Species Scale Mail. Its characteristics and capabilities may vary depending on the crucified soul Walburga imbues it with. The forms are able to move independently from her and acts like an independent-avatar type. : → Stake Cross of Betrayal (Bladed Betrayal of Baba Yaga's Burning): Arthur's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It manifests into an bladed, golden cross engulfed in purple holy flames, that can create ravens with blades for wings, and made of flames. : • Dire Alphecca Lupus : → Dire Rivalled Sub-zero ''(''Frozen Fur of the Dirus Overseer): Loup's Scale Mail which covers him in, white, freezing fur that covers the user's calves and grows and grey tail. : → Canis of the Frosted Heavens (Mad Dire of the Frozen Superior Realm): Loup's Sub-Species Scale Mail of Dire Alphecca Lupus, that covers him in darkness and transforms into a humanoid black hound with cyan six tails, while Koba transforms into a large, fully-grown black hound. In this form, not only does Loup gain enhanced strength, but he can also extend his ice control beyond the range of a huge building complex and create an island of ice. : • Born By Blade : → Sword of Betrayal (Holy Demonic Sword of Twin Devil Damnation and Angel Domination) : Arthur Pendragon's Ex Side Scale Mail. It allows him to create Holy Demonic Swords. : • Unborn Healing : → Twilight Saint Affection (The Garden Of Charity Held by Holy Dragon Princess): Asia Heartfilla's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It takes the form of a Golden Dragon Armor with red jewels that covers her body and has the ability to cover a field with tremendous healing property that can negate any damage from virtually any sources. : • Creatures Multiple : → Mass Bladed Knight (Supreme Blade Knight Army): Creatures Multiple's Scale Mail. It creates multiple armored knights equipped with a holy sword. : → Stake Victim Dragonir (Holy Dragon of Bladed Judgement): Jeanne's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It creates an artificial dragon made entirely of holy swords. : → Betrayal'' Dragonic Trooper'' (Supreme Unholy Dragonic Knight Army): Arthur Pendragon's Sub-Species Scale Mail. Similar to Mass Bladed Knight, it creates armored knights equipped with a holy sword. It differs from the Mass Bladed Knight as Betrayal Dragonic Trooper's knight's armor are dragon-themed and they reflect Arthur's speed and technique. Due to his inexperience, the Dragon Knights can only reflect his speed and not his techniques. : • Rival Reactor : → Nuclear Rivalled Army (Dance of the Unstoppable Army): Rival Reactor's Scale Mail, that allows the user to create up to 100 pitch-black clones of their self, but are notably less stronger, and can only Touki and an small amount of Senjutsu, but make up for it in numbers. : • Overseers Anthem : → Detonation Mighty Melody (Malicious Wave of the Superman): It creates missile-like protrusions from the user's body that they can shoot with. : • Nighttime Finally : → Twilight Finally Death Cross (Demon Beast Skin of Dark Nightt): Connla Sub-Species Scale Mail. It creates an armor made out of shadows. It grants the user to become like a shadow, gaining its intangible properties and allowing physical attacks to pass right through him, although the user is still susceptible to most forms of energy (heat/cold). : • Absorption Line + Abyssal Blaze Body + Deletion + Abyss Prison '''+ '''Venom Wings : → Malebolge Vritra Promotion: Saji Genshirou's combined Ancient Relic's Ex Side Scale Mail. It covers the Saji in a black dragon armor with tentacle-like things growing from it. In this state, Saji and Vritra's consciousness is fused into one and Vritra's powers can be displayed more than when using Vritra Promotion. : → Abyssal Blaze Body : • Mirror Alice : → Nostalgia Tea Party (Tea Party of Nostalgia): Tsubaki Shinra's Sub-Species Scale Mail. It creates demons that came through her mirror that each have different abilities. : • Spear of the Panzer Dragon (artificial Ancient Relic) : → Down Fall Panzer Armor: Spear of the Panzer Dragon's burst-state Scale Mail. It covers the user in a golden armor much like Uma, Vali and Grandhelm's Scale Mails. It mainly strengthens the user's overall power using Fafnir's power. : → Panzer Queen Another Gauntla: Asia's Sub-Species Scale Mail of''' Spear of the Panzer Dragon, which gives Asia a Golden Dragon Armour Arm, Neck Armour and Wings, that increases the attack and defense of Asia and summons a two-pronged Spear of Light with an drill at the end. : • '''Diabolism Dragonic Lance (artificial Ancient Relic) : → Aži Lance Diablo Armor: is the Scale Mail form of Diabolism Dragonic Lance, it creates black dragon armor with orange jewels that covers the wielder's body. It increases the attack, defense and speed of its wielder and summons a Lance of Light and Darkness. : • Procellarum Lepus Phantom (artificial Ancient Relic) : → Nigreos Phantom Rabbit (Golden Phantom Armor of the Black Rabbit): Procellarum Lepus Phantom's Scale Mail. It coats the user's body in a rabbit-themed armor, that has the ability to increase the user's speed to such a degree that its quoted as God-Speed. : • Next Regeneration : → Fourteen Holy Salvation: Scale Mail that allows user to increased the area of effect as well as a wider range of symptoms that could be cured. If the target was a believer, even a serious illness could be completely cured. : • Sturdy Saint : → Sturdy Saint Withstand: In this state, the user's defense is enhanced to the point that they can survive an attack equivalent to Elly's Cross of Holy Despair and Unholy Hope, after the latter had been greatly strengthened by Cardinal Cross Dragonar. : • Dream Eater : → Paraselene Utopia: It has the ability to send a targeted individual into a barrier space of his creation (a seemingly parallel world). One of the rarer Balance Breaker abilities, as it doesn't seem to have direct attack powers, it is often used in conjunction with illusions to create a sense of despair for both the targeted victim (as well as crumbling their mentality) and those from the other world who they share a connection with. Category:Ancient Relics Category:Techniques and Abilities Category:Terminology